


An Overlooked Flaw

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, F/F, Flash Fic, Intimacy, Partial Nudity, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Kent and Fiora have drafted a policy in which to separate the men and the women of the army to increase productivity, and they approach Lyn in order to implement it.
Relationships: Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 26





	An Overlooked Flaw

Kent nodded as he glanced through the drafted policy of Fiora’s. He had familiarised himself with all the potential problems that might arise, in his position as Lyndis’s advisor, and Fiora found herself grateful to have him to count on for advice.

“I believe that is all acceptable. Except this bit here… it’s not that feasible to restrict travel between parts of a camp. You can try, but I don’t believe it will get very far,” Kent said. Fiora groaned.

“I suppose, if there’s nothing for it… well, I would like to try and get something in there about it. That one’s for my little sister,” Fiora said. Kent made a note of it, and rolled up the draft rather formally. He pointed towards the head tent, and Fiora followed him rather self-consciously. Kent’s aid was purely a matter of best man for the job, but the idea of working so closely with a man on something to limit interaction between man and woman struck falsely within her, and she could only imagine what the first thought crossing the mind of everyone they passed was. Fiora kept a solid distance, but it was obvious the pair were together.

“Lyndis?” Kent called, knocking on a slab of wood near the front of the tent designed for that purpose. After a few minute’s wait, he did so again, starting to get troubled. He looked around, vaguely wondering just what kind of signs he was looking for, what reason Lyndis had for not responding to his knock. Fiora entered the tent, looking around, and her eyes locked in place. Kent noticed the sudden freeze, and poked his head in too.

Lyndis and Florina held one another in a tight embrace, their bodies melded together from a distance- even Fiora, who knew her sister’s body well, couldn’t distinguish between her sister’s pasty skin and Lyndis’s well-tanned body. Their faces were pressed right up between each other, concealing even their expressions underneath a web of green and pink hair, but the noises coming from that position explained the matter well enough. Fiora tried to look for their clothes, to wonder just how this started, but she couldn’t quite tear her gaze away from her sister. Kent, who had at least seen the pair share chaste kisses before, shook free of the paralysing shock instead, choosing to drag Fiora away before either woman noticed the intruders.

“...Kent?” Fiora asked, after a good solid minute of recovering from the sight. Even still, her cheeks were burning with more embarrassment than Florina ever had and her chest was aflame with something else- Fiora guessed it was leftover embarrassment her face could not hold.

“Fiora?” Kent asked, a much smaller part of him ignited with emotions. He knew, or at least strongly suspected, Lyndis and Florina were that intimate with one another, but seeing it for himself had definitely offered a startle.

“I…” Fiora began, her lip quivering as the next word tripped on the way up.

“You…” Kent said, no idea just how much Fiora cared about Florina in that area.

“...Forgive me,” Fiora said.

“No, it is I who should apologise,” Kent offered, though he found himself wondering what, exactly, he should’ve done to prevent this.

“I…” Fiora stammered, and her leg started shaking. Kent held out his hands, but Fiora could reassume her ability to stand on her own two feet without aid.

“Were you aware Lyndis and Florina shared such a bond?” Kent asked.

“No… I knew Florina treasured Lyn even more than Farina, and possibly more than me sometimes… but never in my wildest dreams would I imagine them… so…” Fiora said. Even as time passed, she was still embarrassed beyond belief and there were no signs of it fading.

“I knew Lyndis desired Florina in such a way. But I, too, could not imagine the pair actually consummating such an arrangement,” Kent said.

“You knew…” Fiora began.

“Did they not tell you? What impression did you get when you joined this army?” Kent asked.

“To be honest, the dragons, the magic seal and the guilt have kinda… erased the details of that week?” Fiora said.

“Natural, of course… so will you approach them next week, perhaps?” Kent asked. Fiora reopened the draft, as the faintest hint of an idea began to sink in amidst the shock…

“Why implement this policy?” Fiora asked.

“It was your idea, Fiora. Frankly, I find it admirable,” Kent said.

“How many others in this army share close bonds with those of the same gender?” Fiora asked. Kent turned back to the tent, realising that separation of man and woman would affect the love between Lyndis and Florina very little.

“I don’t believe I am aware if there is anyone else in the army like this, but I agree one exception is an exception too many,” Kent said. Fiora’s confidence in her ability to stand on her two feet gave way, and she indeed had to be caught by Kent if she wanted to leave the area of Lyndis’s tent before the two extricated themselves from one another and noticed Florina’s older sister right outside.

“How do you feel about Lyndis as a future sister in law?” Kent asked.

“I… she’s amazing, perfect for Florina… I just wish… I could see the two… as wholesome… caring… protective…” Fiora muttered.

“Fiora?” Florina asked. Indeed, they had left a little too late, and Florina, covered with some kind of loose fabric rather than proper clothes, didn’t have to leave her tent to catch their attention. Fiora got flustered anew, and couldn’t even manage the squeaks Florina could.

“My apologies, Lady Florina. We weren’t aware you were engaged in such…” Kent said.

“Oh…” Florina said, looking like she wanted to hold out a hand for Fiora, if she didn’t need them both to hold up the fabric keeping her from exposing her bare torso to Fiora all over.

“Talk… later… please?” Fiora asked. Florina agreed, surprised to see her sister so embarrassed.


End file.
